3D video such as 3D television is a fast growing technical field. Currently, 3D video is established by presenting two simultaneous views of the same video content marginally offset from each other on the horizontal (“x”) axis. The offset may be thought of as a horizontal disparity. The larger the display, the larger the possible horizontal disparity, with a larger disparity producing a more pronounced 3D effect. Viewing a 3D display from a close distance also makes the 3D effect more pronounced than viewing the display from afar.
Because video viewers expect control enhancements such as user interfaces, menus, and the like to carry over to 3D from 2D, 3D video presentation devices must provide, in addition to 3D content, the capability to overlay graphics onto the video content. As mentioned above, however, screen size differences and viewing location differences change the 3D effect and hence there is not an optimal positioning of the graphics in the “z” dimension, i.e., the new, third dimension toward and away from the surface of the display.